


(Mis-) Adventures of Uncle Radditz

by Tobyaudax



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyaudax/pseuds/Tobyaudax
Summary: The first in a series of stories that attempts to shoehorn Radditz into the AU I created in "Not in Love". These stories will all (mostly? We'll see, won't we!) be fairly short. Every chapter will take place before "Not in Love" and pretty much just be slice-of-life snippets from Radditz's time with Gokuu and his family before he's kicked out of the Son house.





	1. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radditz has been back for a few weeks and he's got a lot to learn about Earth!

He’d been alive for the second time only a short while, so there were, understandably, many things about Earth with which he was and would continue to be unfamiliar. Gohan had told him he’d been back for around three weeks and also that it was almost winter. Very little of that information meant anything to Radditz. Gohan had tried to explain how they tracked the passage of time and what seasons were, but it was too much for Radditz to both understand and care about. It was still… shocking, seemed to be the best word for it, to live again. Especially after having been dead for so long.

His oldest nephew assured him he would just need time to get used to everything. To “acclimate”, as Gohan had put it. But both nephews, Kakarot and Kakarot’s admittedly hot wife all had promised to provide assistance, “guidance” and to “beat some sense into him” whenever he should need it. Up until that ominous day, it seemed like things were going- he hated to, what was the saying? Jinx it?- pretty damn well.

The first sign that something was wrong manifested when he tried to leave the house in the attire he’d been given when he first arrived. The sweatpants and small t-shirt had suited him fine previously, but that afternoon, when he went out for a stroll around the mountain, the ground was eerily cold on his bare feet. Kakarot’s woman had only offered him shoes- a pair that belonged to her father- if he could prove he knew her name. It had taken him two tries before Kakarot inadvertently helped him by appearing in the middle of the kitchen, asking her about lunch.

So he had to wear shoes outside the next couple of days. He had worn boots in his planet purging days, but things on Earth were so damn tame, he hadn't felt the need to protect himself with any kind of armor. But Kakarot wore shoes- boots- more often than not, and Radditz had made fun of him for it; mocking him for having such unexpected soft spots. He fully expected his words to come back to him, but Kakarot and his family made no mention of his new footwear.

Sadly, that was not the end of Earth’s surprises. Each day became colder than the one before. It reached a point where Radditz didn’t even want to leave the house. He spent that first frigid daylight in front of the small fireplace in the living room, wrapped in no less than two blankets. Kakarot joined him some time after he’d passed out and, come morning, he was shown a photograph of he and his little brother huddled together and fast asleep. One of them might have been drooling- Radditz didn’t get a good look as he spent the rest of the day trying to catch Goten and destroy the picture.

It was no good- the boy had used Earth’s technology to send the photo to everyone he knew. Radditz took some comfort in the fact that he had no intention of ever meeting Kakarot’s friends.

But the worst was yet to come. One morning, after he’d dug his way free from his blanket fortress, he was met with a sight that instantly turned his blood as cold as his bare feet. He stared out the window into… nothingness. All there was to see was white- a rolling, nearly formless expanse. The world outside the house had been... erased!

He didn’t waste any more time trying to figure out what had happened- whatever had enough power to wipe out the rest of the world would be too much for him to handle alone. Radditz raced out of the room and dashed upstairs, pausing a moment to sniff out Kakarot’s room. He barged through the door, ignoring it as it bounced off the wall and bumped into him. He found the large bed immediately and pounced; tearing through more blankets and sheets than he’d ever seen until he uncovered his little brother.

“It’s all gone,” he started breathlessly. “I looked outside and there’s- there’s nothing! It’s been erased or- or something! I can’t- I still can’t sense anything- what is it? What happened-?”

“Radditz,” Kakarot’s wife interrupted. She was sitting up, holding a blanket to her chest. He took a second to register that she was naked. “You have until the count of three to get out of our bedroom or else I will kill you and cook you for breakfast.”

He managed to look away from her as she said “ _One_ ,” with more venom than anyone had surely spoken a number. Kakarot was blinking at him, slowly, one hand moving to rub sleep from his eyes.

“ _Two_.”

“What'sa matter? What’s gone? _Not the food_ -?”

“I dunno, I didn’t check-”

“Three. _Get out, Radditz_.”

The command was punctuated by a small, bafflingly powerful fist to his cheek. Radditz sailed off the bed, sprawling on the floor and staring up at the woman who had cold-cocked him. She was even more attractive with her hair down. …And naked.

He forgot about the world disappearing for a moment. But stronger hands found his shirt, hauled him upright and dragged him out of the room. Kakarot stopped in the hall, releasing Radditz and regarding him with a smile.

“It’s just snow,” he said, tone as chipper as always. “Nothin’ t'worry ‘bout. Happens in winter.”

Radditz sighed his relief- if Kakarot was unconcerned, it couldn’t possibly be a problem, especially not a dire one. He nodded and started to return downstairs, to the warmth of his “nest”, as Goten liked to call it, but Kakarot put a hand on his shoulder and turned him back around.

“If y'ever look at ChiChi like that 'gain, I’ll kill ya m'self.”

The words themselves were enough, coming from him. But it was the friendly tone and that persistent, childlike smile that had Radditz nodding insistently and putting as much distance between his brother and himself as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in like, half an hour? Maybe less. And I feel kind of bad that it's so short, but what are you gonna do?
> 
> I love the idea of occasionally possessive Gokuu- that he almost never notices anyone ogling ChiChi, but when he does, he's eerily chipper about murdering whoever stares too long.


	2. The Art of Picking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this installment, Radditz takes teenage Goten out for a night on the town! I haven't and will probably not ever watch Dragon Ball Super, so the timeline for this series only involves things that happened up to and during the movie/special Yo Son Gokuu!. ...Though "Not in Love" lightly/vaguely references the God SSj forms. I'm getting side-tracked already! Please enjoy this story!

"You’re not listening, are you."

"Yeah, no, I totally am! I just don’t get why I can’t walk up to a girl, whisper something sexy in her ear and then take her home."

"…What. What was  _that_ \- what’re you talking about? What do you think this  _is_? You really think that shit’ll work?" Radditz was staring at him incredulously, one corner of his mouth fighting a smirk. 

"Well… yeah? I mean, it works-"

“ _In the movies_." Goten's uncle finished for him with a sigh. "This ain’t a movie, kid. This is real and you don’t stand a  _chance_  with that one."

Goten sullenly followed the line the older man's finger pointed to the beautiful redhead seated alone, several booths away. Radditz had used her as an example when they first sat down, listing off things he could tell about her, but that that wasn’t enough to strike up a conversation. He started talking about body language and maybe something about ‘observing from a distance’ but most of that sounded creepy and that redhead was smokin’ hot so Goten quit listening. Instead, he daydreamed about walking over and saying something smooth that made her laugh. He’d buy her a drink and they’d talk and have  _so much_  in common and then they’d go back to her place and just have  _a lot_  of sex.

"How old are you, anyway?" Radditz asked warily. He was not going to get his ass beat by his brother (or sister-in-law) for getting their underage son laid.

"Duh, I told you when we left- I’m 18,  _totally_  legal," Goten rolled his eyes and threw his arms over the low backrest, slouching and splaying under the table. Radditz made a face, reached over and hauled him upright with one hand.

"Then  _act_  18," he growled, keeping his voice low.

Goten stuck his tongue out, but quickly used the action to lick his lips when he noticed the redhead glance in their direction. He saw Raddtiz palm his face out of the corner of his eye and shrugged, smiling at the girl. She hid a giggle behind her hand and looked away, sipping on the tiny straw in her tiny glass. Goten picked up his tumbler and took a long drink, draining half of it. Radditz groaned beside him and Goten finally glanced over.

"What? She was looking- I had to  _do_  something!"

"You looked crazy, with your tongue all over the place like that. And  _that drink_  was supposed to last you  _all night_! I don’t got a job, y’know."

"Not my fault you’re a cheapskate, Unk," Goten laughed, setting his glass down and just out of comfortable reach. He knew he was giving his uncle a harder time than he should, but it was a lot of fun to mess with Radditz. He couldn't connect the guy sitting next to him with the monster Gohan had described when he was a kid; Radditz seemed pretty cool- hell, he was going to help get Goten a date, or at least get him a girl for the night.

Goten loved hanging out with Trunks, but when it came to women, his best friend just got in the way. Girls always talked to Trunks, first. He never had to do anything or say something cool, they just flocked to him. But when Goten was there, and tried to speak to any of the ladies, he always managed to get several cold shoulders. Trunks tried to help him out a few times, drawing attention to Goten and talking about him, trying to be a good wingman. But the girls were always too blinded by pretty, rich, funny Trunks. Goten sighed and ran a finger along the rim of his glass, mindful not to pick it up.

Radditz watched his nephew’s face flow through moods. It was kind of funny, the way he wore his emotions out in the open. Funny and entirely alien. Radditz came from a life where you kept to yourself as much as you could, and, if you weren’t strong enough, you kept your fool head down and prayed your dumb ass didn’t get noticed. It was weird to see so many people living so… free on a planet. It was also incredibly gratifying, to  _be_  one of those free people.

Though it was strange to be back and stranger still to be staying with his brother. He had been baffled and felt like a tremendous load when Kakarot had asked him to move in. He hadn’t realised how Kakarot had grown over the years, how he and his attitude towards Radditz had changed for the better. His woman- Cha- Choo- Chimichanga?- hadn’t wanted anything to do with Radditz, tried to turn him away at the door. But Kakarot had worked some kind of magic on her, using ridiculous facial expressions and vague promises to procure Radditz a place on the downstairs sofa.

Maybe Kakarot’s old lady thought she was insulting him with the sleeping arrangement, but she had no idea the kinds of beds to which Radditz was used. That sofa was fit for a king (or a short, asshole prince) as far as he was concerned! And the  _food_ \- he couldn’t  _begin_  to describe how wonderful the food was! He understood why his little brother let the woman yell at him and order him about- he would do despicable, filthy things for a single bite of the dishes that woman could prepare. All in all, he’d landed a pretty sweet deal. Even had a few job interviews lined up. “Everyone works- low life space pirate or not", Chims had said. And Radditz found it was much more convenient for him and his tail if he became a man of his word.

The best, most surprising part, though, was Goten. He’d taken an immediate liking to Radditz and rarely left his side. He was there from breakfast to Radditz’s evening swims out in the lake. But damn, the kid could  _talk!_  The only times he shut up were when he was eating and sleeping. He was so damn friendly, though, so likable, that Radditz never once got mad at him. Before tonight, anyway. Before he agreed to go out and “pick up some chicks". It seemed that Goten wasn’t very good with women. Granted, he probably had little to zero experience. The kid had told him he usually went out with Trunks (who turned out to be Vegeta’s purple-haired, spoiled little spawn), but that his friend only made things more difficult.

"Let’s start over," Radditz sighed, whetting his lips with his rum and cola. “You see a hot girl, what do you do? Not what I  _told_  you to do, what d’you  _normally_  do."

Goten bit his lip. It wasn’t that it was hard to remember his moves, it was just kind of embarrassing to list them, to break them down… and to his uncle. But Radditz was cool, and he  _was_  trying to help, so it was probably okay to tell him. How else would Goten see what he’d been doing wrong, or how he could improve?

"Well… after I see the girl, I, uh, I’ll smile at her and if she smiles back I walk over. I ask her how she’s doing and, if I got money, ask what she’s drinkin’."

"…There’s more, right? Please tell me that’s not it." Radditz’s expression was part skeptical, part horrified. Goten wiggled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uhm, if she tells me what she’s drinkin’- like, if her glass’s almost empty- then I’ll buy her another one. Then… uh, I wait for her to say something..?" Goten looked away from Radditz’s increasingly baffled face. He scratched the bridge of his nose and continued in a rush, “And if she does, then I- I dunno, I say something back!"

Radditz was silent for a while. Goten clasped his hands in his lap to keep from reaching for his Hurricane. He wished they’d gotten water, but Radditz said that would make him have to pee (he’d said “piss", but Goten didn’t like to swear, even in his head) and that would take focus away from the women. He didn’t want to have to admit he’d never gotten far with a girl. But he was starting to suspect Radditz had already figured that out. He slowly looked up at his uncle, wincing at his confounded expression.

"It’s me, isn’t it," Goten said sadly. “It’s not Trunks- it’s that I suck at talking to girls."

"I’m not gonna lie to you, kid," Radditz chuckled. “That was the worst pick up I’ve ever heard. But we can fix it." He cracked his knuckles on his thighs and sat back, elbows resting casually against the backrest.

"First thing-  _you’re_  not the problem, not really. You’re a good-lookin’ kid, you just don’t got the confidence. You gotta own the room; when you first get into a place, wherever it is, you gotta act like you’re  _supposed_  to be there," he stabbed the table with his index finger on “supposed", making the drinks and candle centerpiece jump.

"Doesn’t matter how you feel, doesn’t matter if you’re nervous, you gotta belong. Keep your head up, make eye contact with every woman in the room- even the ones got a guy with ‘em. Take your time getting to the bar, smile at the girls you like their looks.  _Don’t_  be a jackass. Don’t swagger around like you’re hot shit-  _nobody_  likes that. Just… be. Think how you are at home, think about relaxing. Think… think like everyone in the bar is your friend. Got it so far?"

Goten nodded enthusiastically, then checked himself and nodded once, tamping down the goofy smile on his face. Be cool, Radditz was saying. Goten just had to relax, be himself and make friends. This sounded  _way_  easier than he originally thought! He started to get up, to go over to the redhead and try out the new advice. Radditz reached out and discreetly tugged him back down again. He kept his hand on Goten’s upper arm, leveling him with a serious stare.

"Just ‘cause you got it, doesn’t mean you’re ready yet," he scolded. “Tonight, we’re gonna do a tag team. We’re gonna find two girls together, and you’re gonna follow my lead. And don’t just do what I do- you gotta find your own way. A  _better version_  of your way."

Radditz scanned the room for any groups of women while Goten considered what he’d been told. He didn’t want to have to work with his uncle to get a girl, but Radditz  _did_  know best, in this situation. And they didn’t  _have_  to be uncle and nephew- one of the first things Radditz had talked about on their way to the bar was role playing. Nothing fancy or complicated, but he had mentioned they  _could_  pass for brothers. Goten pointed out Radditz looked more like he could be his dad than brother and had gotten a noogie and laugh out of the older man.

An elbow to his gut brought Goten back to the present and he looked in the direction Radditz jerked his head. Two girls- not looking much older than Goten- were standing at the bar and glancing around, one clearly uncomfortable and the other a little too friendly with the people around them. Goten nodded his confirmation and set his sights on the reserved girl. It certainly helped that she was a strawberry blonde- not quite a redhead, but close enough. Radditz stood first and made his way over, sipping his drink as he approached the counter. Goten waited until he’d passed a few tables, then picked up his own beverage and slid to the outside of the booth.

He adjusted his shirt and rolled his shoulders, then turned to follow his uncle. He stopped short, though, almost running into the redheaded woman he’d been eyeing all night. She smiled sweetly at him, reached out and plucked the drink from his hand and drank it in one gulp.

"I didn’t think he’d ever leave," she confided, her voice low and a little smokey. “Your place… or mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the back-and-forth perspective-switching got confusing! I wrote this a handful of years ago and apparently hadn't yet learned how to properly handle that kind of thing. Not an excuse, really. Just an explanation, I guess.


	3. Techniques for Proper Baby-Handling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radditz meets baby Pan and has some early introspection.

Goten’s leg was jumping, his heel beating out an erratic pattern on the hardwood floor. “I’d really feel more comfortable if we went over the rules one more time-“

“Are you shit-!”

“ _Language_  in there!” ChiChi’s voice cracked on the first word, not the least bit muffled despite being outdoors. Radditz rolled his eyes and made a loud, exasperated noise in his throat.

“I heard you the first three times and, hey, those were all unnecessary. I’m not some stupid monster- I know how to behave around kids.”

“Ah hah, yeah, see, I’m not sure you do. I mean, everyone’s told me about when you first showed up- people that weren’t even  _there_  have told me.  _Trunks_  told me about it!”

“You believe everything that little pussy says?” His voiced dropped to a low whisper at the end, just in case ChiChi was still listening. Goten started to nod, paused to process what his uncle had said and then pouted.

“Of course not! But his ma was there and she’s told that story like, a bajillion times by now. For Gohan and Videl and  _especially_  Ma’s sake, let me say it all one more time, okay?  _I_  trust you, but it’s not my kid you’re gonna meet.”

Radditz let out a long-suffering sigh and sank deeper into the couch. He’d only been alive for the second time for around six months. Despite such a short stay on Earth, he and everyone else was surprised at how quickly he was settling in. The details of his return were still fuzzy and no one seemed to want to fill him in, but he didn’t let that stop him from making the best of his second chance. He wouldn’t say he was a changed man, that he wouldn’t go back to his old life (or a version of it) if given the opportunity. But he also wasn’t the same person he’d been before he died. Though his memories of Hell had all but faded, he held onto a vague understanding that, in the grand scheme of things and through the universe proper’s eyes, he’d been a bad guy, a villain.

He hadn’t been one to dwell on the past or talk much about himself (outside of bragging during a fight), let alone mull over his mistakes. In the past, blaming other people when things went wrong had always been something he’d wanted to try- but being at the very bottom of the pecking order made that pretty much impossible. So he’d lived with it all- the purgings, the death he delivered with his bare hands and every time he’d screwed up and Vegeta or Nappa had had to save his “rotten, third-class hide”. He’d buried it down inside himself and thought it was forgotten. It likely would have stayed that way if he’d never managed to get to Earth, if he’d never found Kakarot- someone who, at the time, was weaker than he.

It was exciting to be the strongest for once and he’d let it go immediately to his head. And, when his little brother and the Namek had started to get the upper hand, he realized just how close to the surface all his resentments and failures really were. He’d lost his temper and eventually his mind- he’d been ready to kill his brother, his last link to a family long-thought dead. Saiyans didn’t have many social faux pas, but fratricide was high on the short list of “things not even ruthless killing machines do”. A small part of him had been relived when Gohan attacked him and then that piece had grown after he’d died- the death itself was terrifying and he was still embarrassed at how he’d begged to live. But after he’d had his ass handed to him by the Lord of the Dead and while he was on his way to hell, he discovered he was happy that at least his nephew had been spared.

“-both hands, like this, to support her head and keep her legs from dangling. And whatever you do,  _don’t pretend to kidnap her_ -  _no one_  will think it’s funny and Gohan might accidentally-on-purpose kill you.”

Radditz chuckled, the action shaking the whole couch and disrupting the staccato beat of Goten’s nervous foot. His youngest nephew tried to frown at him, but couldn’t pull it off in the face of such laughter- the kid didn’t have a serious bone in his body. Radditz held up his hands, acknowledging he’d heard (some) of what he’d been told and levered himself free of the sofa. There were so many different things to sit on on Earth, he wondered why more of the population wasn’t fat. Goten followed him, practically launching himself off the arm of the couch and looking like the damn thing had ejected him in the process. The kid did a little dance to get around him and then led the way out of the living room and through the kitchen, pausing so he and Radditz could grab some apples. Supper was still a few hours away and there was no way they’d last that long without a little snack.

Many of the planets he’d visited over the years had had seasons, though he was hard-pressed to remember any as nice as the ones on Earth. Summer had started a few weeks ago, which had quickly become Radditz’s favourite; the heat brought back vague, distorted memories of planet Vegeta and was often offset by cool rains. That day- the day he met his grandniece- was overcast, but the clouds didn’t seem to have any moisture in them. He wouldn’t be surprised if Gohan had called in a favour from some god or another to keep the day perfect. The kid had certainly earned that and more, the things he’d done over the years.

He paused just off the little porch and took in the scene in his little brother’s back yard- ChiChi, Kakarot and Gohan were surrounding Videl and making a fuss over the bundle in her arms. Goten hadn’t waited for his uncle and quickly stepped into an empty space behind Videl’s shoulder, leaning over her to put his face close to the impossibly tiny baby she held. Radditz took his time approaching, giving the couple plenty of time to decide if it was a bad idea for him to be there. He kept his eyes on Videl, watching for any changes in her body language or scent. She was a wild one, his niece! The day they met she cold-cocked him and proceeded to cuss out his unconscious body. Or so Goten had told him. When he’d woken up, he’d taken an instant liking to her, though she remained distant for a few weeks after.

The biggest surprise Radditz had received was the welcome from Gohan. He’d expected everything from dying all over again to being beaten to a pulp and had braced accordingly. But the kid- who was a full-fledged adult by that time!- had actually smiled at him and offered a hand. “No hard feelings,” he’d said, and it hadn’t been a question, but a statement. They were starting again, Gohan had continued, and though he couldn’t pretend the past didn’t happen, he could happily absolve his uncle of any residual guilt. Radditz had tried to joke that he didn’t regret anything he’d done but he was too stunned to manage it. He watched himself take Gohan’s hand and shake it and was further startled to feel his arms pull the boy into a crushing embrace. Goten still made fun of him for that and as soon as Radditz was able, he was going to beat the smug out of that boy.

Someone cleared their throat and he blinked, surprised to see he’d arrived at the perimeter of the little group.  _Family- this is my family; I have a family now…_  ChiChi watched him, her gaze wary but her posture relaxed. Kakarot grinned his usual, childish smile and gestured for him to come closer with one hand, the other resting proudly on Gohan’s shoulder.

“Oh come on you big dork,” Videl teased, her face serious but her eyes filled with laughter. “Enjoy hanging out with someone who can’t kick your butt. Yet.”

He tried to say something rude, he really did; something scathing or even outright mean, but he couldn’t find the words. He was too distracted by the tiny, female Gohan in Videl’s arms. He was a little ashamed to admit he’d killed a lot of babies in his old life, so he wasn’t unfamiliar with them. But he hadn’t had opportunity to see a Saiyan baby in a very long time. Though the kid staring around with a look of both boredom and wonder on her face was only one quarter Saiyan, she had all the traits of a full-blood. What little hair she had was jet black and her eyes, brown. Radditz didn’t see a tail and doubted she even had one- neither Goten nor Trunks had been born with one, he’d been told, and they were half-breeds. Tiny, chubby arms wriggled free of the blanket and reached around aimlessly until her eyes found him.

If they asked him later he was going to lie, but in that moment, when those too-big eyes were locked with his and an impossibly small hand tried to wrap around his finger, Radditz had never felt such happiness. It really didn’t make any sense but it didn’t matter- after a lifetime of pain, humiliation and rage, any kind of joy was a miracle. He felt a smile tugging at his mouth and let it free, ignoring the sounds of surprise around him. His view narrowed to the little girl holding onto his index finger with all the considerable strength she had.

“What’s her name,” someone who sounded a lot like him asked.

“Pan.” Videl and Gohan said at the same time, like a couple of weirdos.

“Good name,” he said absently, bending his finger and watching Pan concentrate to keep hold of it. “…Can I hold her?” His voice was hushed, almost a whisper, and sounded completely alien to him. He’d never heard himself sound like that before!

After several seconds of consideration and a meaningful look from Gohan, Videl carefully handed the squirming bundle up to him. The moment Videl’s hands left Pan, Radditz experienced a moment of panic- what if he dropped her? What if she suddenly stopped breathing or- or something? He pulled her against his chest, awkwardly juggling her as he tried to position his arms the way Goten had showed him. One hand held her bottom and back, the other carefully cradled her head, which was no easy feat, seeing as she didn’t want to let his finger go.

“Strong,” he marveled when she kicked him. “How’s she so strong?”

“She’s Gohan’s little girl!” Kakarot beamed. “He’s the strongest in the whole universe!”

“Geez, Dad,” Gohan blushed, grinning even as he elbowed Kakarot in the gut.

When she didn’t disintegrate or roll out of his hands, Radditz relaxed, sagging in on himself in his relief. He hunched over her, blocking the weak sunlight that filtered through the clouds. Goten moved to stand next to him and poked a finger into Pan’s face.

“She’s really cute, y’know, for a baby.”

“Goten,” ChiChi scolded. Radditz could hear a smile in her voice.

“You gonna let anyone else hold her?” Kakarot poked his head around Radditz’s other side and made a face at the baby. He cast a sly look up at his brother and asked, “Or are you plannin’ on takin’ her away, too!”

“Dad, what the hell?!” Gohan shouted. Radditz was just glad someone else said it, first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are parts of this that kind of feel out of character, but I like what I've written too much to change anything. I mean, the dude died pretty early on- who's to really say what's truly OoC for him?
> 
> Also- who doesn't love Trollku? :)


End file.
